witchmountainfandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck Keehne
Charles Keehne, aka Charles Keene or Chuck Keehne (1 August, 1914 - 24 February, 2001) was a costume designer (alongside Emily Sundby) in the 1975 film, Escape to Witch Mountain. Life status Born: August 1, 1914, St. Louis, Missouri. Died: February 24, 2001, Woodland Hills, Los Angeles, CA. Star Sign: Leo. Age: 87. Spouse: Marcelle (ca. 1951- 24 February, 2001) (his death) Life St. Louis-born Chuck Keehne was the son of a railroad telegrapher, who moved the family to Missouri when Chuck was about 10. After graduating high school he moved to California, and soon found work on a construction crew building movie sets. He was eventually hired by Western Costume Co. as a costumer, and became an expert on historical dress and costuming. He left Western Costume and went out on his own, being hired as a costumer for such films as The Fighting 69th (1940) and Yankee Doodle Dandy (1942). His career was interrupted by a hitch in the Army Air Corps during World War II, where he served as a combat cameraman in the Pacific Theatre. After his discharge in 1946 he returned to the film business, and the following year he was hired by Walt Disney as a costumer. He also freelanced as a costumer on such films as Captain from Castile (1947) and Fort Apache (1948). In 1955 he was made Chief of the Wardrobe Department at Disney. Up to that time Disney didn't have a Wardrobe Department, so Keehne had to set up the entire operation himself. He was assigned to create costumes for the studio's new childrens show, "The Mickey Mouse Club" (1955), and it was he who came up with the final design for the famous "ears" on the Mousketeers' caps. Keehe stayed as head of Disney's Wardrobe Department until his retirement in 1979, during which time he created and designed costumes for such Disney series as "Zorro" (1957) and more than 70 feature films. Death He died in Los Angeles, California, on February 24, 2001. Work in Costume and Wardrobe Department 1979'The Black Hole'(costume supervisor) 1979'The North Avenue Irregulars'(costumes) 1978'Hot Lead and Cold Feet'(costumes) 1978'The Cat from Outer Space'(costumes) 1977'Pete's Dragon'(costumes) 1977'Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo'(costumes) 1976'The Shaggy D.A.'(costumes) 1976'Gus'(costumes) 1976'Treasure of Matecumbe'(costumes) 1976'No Deposit, No Return'(costumes) 1975'The Apple Dumpling Gang'(costumes) 1975'Escape to Witch Mountain'(costumes) 1975'The Strongest Man in the World'(costumes) 1974'The Island at the Top of the World'(costumes) 1974'The Bears and I'(costumer) 1974'Herbie Rides Again'(costumes) 1973'Charley and the Angel'(costumer) 1972'Snowball Express'(costumes) 1972'Now You See Him, Now You Don't'(costumes) 1971'Bedknobs and Broomsticks'(costumes) 1971'Scandalous John'(costumes) 1971'The Barefoot Executive'(costumes) 1970'The Wild Country'(costumer) 1970'The Boatniks'(costumer) 1957-1970'Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color' (TV series) (costumer - 19 episodes) – Disneyland Showtime(1970) (costumer)– Summer Magic: Part 2(1965) (costumer)– Summer Magic: Part 1(1965) (costumer)– Pollyanna: Part 3(1963) (costumer)– Pollyanna: Part 2(1963) (costumer)See all 19 episodes » 1969'The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes'(costumer) 1969'Rascal'(costumer) 1968'The Love Bug'(costumer) 1968'The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit'(costumer) 1968'Never a Dull Moment'(costumer) 1968'The One and Only, Genuine, Original Family Band'(costumer) 1968'Blackbeard's Ghost'(costumer) 1967'The Happiest Millionaire'(costumer) 1967'The Gnome-Mobile'(costumer) 1967'The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin'(costumer) 1967'Monkeys, Go Home!'(costumer) 1966'Follow Me, Boys!'(costumer) 1966'Lt. Robin Crusoe, U.S.N.'(costumer) 1965'That Darn Cat!'(costumer) 1965'Those Calloways'(costumes) 1964'Mary Poppins'(costumer) 1964'A Tiger Walks'(costumes) 1963'The Incredible Journey'(costumes) 1963'Summer Magic'(costumes) 1963'Son of Flubber'(costumes) 1962'Bon Voyage!'(costumer) 1962'Moon Pilot'(costumer) 1961'Babes in Toyland'(costumer) 1961'The Parent Trap'(costumer) 1957-1961'Zorro' (TV series) (costumer - 82 episodes) – Auld Acquaintance(1961) (costumer)– The Postponed Wedding(1961) (costumer)– Adios, El Cuchillo(1960) (costumer)– El Bandido(1960) (costumer)– Finders Keepers(1959) (costumer)See all 82 episodes » 1961'The AbsentMinded Professor'(costumer) 1960'Ten Who Dared'(costumer) 1960'Pollyanna'(costumer) 1959'Darby O'Gill and the Little People'(costumer) 1959'The Shaggy Dog'(costumer) 1958'Tonka'(costumer) 1958'The Sign of Zorro'(costumer) 1956'Adventure in Dairyland' (TV series) (costumer) 1956'The Great Locomotive Chase'(wardrobe) 1955'The Phenix City Story'(wardrobe: men) 1955'A Bullet for Joey'(wardrober: men) 1954'The Bob Mathias Story'(wardrobe) 1954'Khyber Patrol'(wardrobe supervisor) 1954'Down Three Dark Streets'(wardrobe) 1954'Overland Pacific'(wardrobe - as Charles Keehne) 1953'Donovan's Brain'(wardrobe: men) 1952'The Blazing Forest'(wardrober) 1952'Dangerous Assignment' (TV series) (wardrobe - 38 episodes) – The Dead General Story(1952) (wardrobe - as Charles Keehne)– The Archeological Story(1952) (wardrobe - as Charles Keehne)– The Decoy Story(1952) (wardrobe - as Charles Keehne)– The Paris Sewer Story(1952) (wardrobe - as Charles Keehne)– The Knitting Needle Story(1952) (wardrobe - as Charles Keehne)See all 38 episodes » 1952'Hong Kong'(wardrobe supervisor) 1951'Crosswinds'(wardrobe supervisor - as Charles Keehne) 1951'The Last Outpost'(wardrober) 1950'Tripoli'(wardrobe master) 1950'The Eagle and the Hawk'(wardrobe master - uncredited) Work as Costume Designer 1995'Smoke' 1979'The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again' 1958-1978'Walt Disney's Wonderful World of Color' (TV series) – The Young Runaways(1978)– The Whiz Kid and the Carnival Caper: Part 2(1976)– The Whiz Kid and the Carnival Caper: Part 1(1976)– The Sky's the Limit: Part 2(1975)– The Sky's the Limit: Part 1(1975)See all 55 episodes » 1978'Child of Glass' (TV movie) 1976'Freaky Friday' 1976'The Whiz Kid and the Carnival Caper' (TV movie) 1975'The Sky's the Limit' 1974'Return of the Big Cat' (TV movie) 1974'The Castaway Cowboy' 1974'Hog Wild' (TV movie) 1974'The Whiz Kid and the Mystery at Riverton' (TV movie) 1973'One Little Indian' 1973'The World's Greatest Athlete' 1973'Mystery in Dracula's Castle' (TV movie) 1972'Napoleon and Samantha' 1972'The Biscuit Eater' 1971'The Million Dollar Duck' 1970'Menace on the Mountain' (TV movie) 1969'Secrets of the Pirates' Inn' (TV movie) 1969'Smith!' 1968'The Young Loner' (TV movie) 1966'The Ugly Dachshund' 1965'The Monkey's Uncle' 1964'A Tiger Walks' 1964'The Misadventures of Merlin Jones' 1963'The Incredible Journey' 1963'Savage Sam' 1962'Big Red' 1960'Ten Who Dared' 1960'Toby Tyler, or Ten Weeks with a Circus' 1959'Zorro, the Avenger' 1958'The Light in the Forest' 1957'Old Yeller' 1957'Zorro' (TV series) 1957'Johnny Tremain' 1956'Westward Ho, the Wagons!' 1956'The Hardy Boys: The Mystery of the Applegate Treasure' (TV series) 1954'The Lone Gun'(as Charles Keehne) 1953'Paris Model'(as Charles Keehne) 1953'The Steel Lady' 1949'El Paso'